Maya's Soulmate: A New Beginning
by StoryPrincessJessie
Summary: Maya... The first ever vampire... has an intense secret- her soulmate is a woman. Jesse, a 16-year-old girl, living next-door to Hannah, is half cat and half human. now on her eighth life and only one left after, she intends to make herself the only person in Maya's heart, even if it means betraying her best friend to do so!
1. The Beginning of a Not So Surprising Day

Jessie sighed softly and sat on the side of her bed, staring silently towards the window with a gentle smile on her face. It was midnight on the day of her 16th birthday and she was more than ready for it to start. She was far too excited and wide awake to sleep. In fact, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

She stood up from her bed and made her way over towards the window, setting herself on the sill and looking up to the sky. The moon reflected gently off her golden blonde hair, a small halo of light forming around her head. She smiled up at the moon and giggled some, resisting the urge to howl mockingly at it, instead turning her head down and looking at the ground, closing her eyes to focus on listening to the wind as it rustled the leaves in the trees. A sudden sound of flapping wings drawing her attention to the top of the tree in front of her. She tilted her head and looked up at it, a sleek black winged raven perched on a branch just above her window.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes again, but looked up again when one of the pine needles fell down onto her nose. She shook it off and saw that the raven had gone and a woman sat in its place. Her hair was long and black, stopping just barely above her backside. Her baby-blue eyes seeming to glow slightly against the paleness of her skin.

Jessie slowly moved toward the window and leaned out of it, gasping softly when she leaned too far out of it and quickly grabbed onto a branch to keep herself from falling. The tree shook and the woman looked down, a look of surprise appearing on her face as Jessie made her way up the tree. Jessie froze and looked back up at the woman, becoming slightly more nervous when the surprise turned to an anxious grin.

Jessie felt her cheeks become hot and flushed, continuing to make her way up to the top of the tree and sitting up behind the woman. She didn't turn around, she just sat there, staring toward the moon.

Jessie crawled up to the top branch and moved up behind her. She heard a soft sigh and she smiled a little as the woman reached her hand back behind her. Jessie took the woman's hand gently and smiled a little as she moved up to lay her head at the top of the woman's back just below her neck.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you got here, love" Jessie smiled softly and layed her head on the woman's shoulder. The woman seemed slightly startled at first, but then her face softened to a smile as she ran her fingers through the much younger girl's hair.

"I was worried that you wouldn't remember me..." She smiled and kissed the top of Jessie's head.

"Not this time, Maya." She smiled softly and yawned softly, laying her head in the woman's lap and nuzzling into her thighs. The woman smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Jessie's neck. Jessie flinched a little and pulled back. Maya smiled a little and pulled her back in close.

Jessie curled in close and yawned softly, laying her head on Maya's lap and closed her eyes, smiling softly as Maya ran her fingers through her hair. "You're so warm and your hair is so soft... But you should be getting some sleep now love." Maya said softly, smiling a little as she leaned down to kiss Jessie's forehead.

Jessie frowned softly and clung to Maya tightly, shaking her head and sitting herself up to push herself into Maya's lap. "Come lay with me..." Maya chuckled and petted her lovers hair.

"Not tonight my love. Next time maybe." Jessie whimpered softly and nuzzled into her chest. Maya looked down at Jessie for a moment and sighed softly. "Fine. But just until you fall asleep, ok?"

"Fine by me" she giggled as Maya stood on the branch and lifted her up into her arms, jumping down the branches to the window and slipping in, walking to the bed and laying Jessie down first before crawling in beside her and pulling her into her arms.

"Sleep well, my little kitten. Tomorrow is a big day." She kissed Jessie's forehead and Jessie smiled as she nuzzled into Maya's chest. Maya held her close to her and kissed her forehead and Jessie slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Beginning of Bliss

Jessie sat up the next morning and stretched her arms over her head, her back popping slightly as she arched it and leaned back. She sat up straight and rolled her head, popping her neck before looking down on the bed beside her, the only thing left from Maya being a thornless black rose. She frowned a little but quickly shrugged it off, knowing Maya would be back later that evening.

A soft knock on her door caused her to jump and she looked over at the door, sighing softly as she knocked the covers off of herself and got up to open the door. The cheery, smiley face of her sister being the first thing she saw upon opening it she groaned and shut the door on her. Her sister laughed softly and opened the door again, coming inside her room. Jessie hissed at her and glared.

"What do you think your doing, coming into my room? Gee sis have you ever heard of privacy?" Jessie gently placed the dark rose under her bed, careful to make sure that her sister did not see it. Her sister turned to face her and laughed softly as she walked over to Jessie, ruffling her hair.

"Chill out sis. I came up to tell you breakfast is ready. Hurry up and get dressed cuz mom wants you downstairs ASAP."

"Okay okay!" Jessie sighed and got up, slipping her hello kitty slippers on and making her way downstairs, sighing softly as she sat down at the table, quickly grabbing a plate, a piece of toast and some bacon from the middle before holding her plate out for her mom to slide an egg onto before putting it back on the table and scarfing it down quickly , taking the glass of milk and chugging it swiftly before jumping out of her chair and running to the door. Her mother grabbed her shirt.

"Hold on little missy" she said. "You aren't going out like that. Are you?" She ushered down to Jessie's pajamas. Jessie grinned and roller her eyes before face palming.

"Oops. My bad." She giggled softly and quickly ran her way back upstairs, stopping just inside her door and kicking her slippers off and rushing to her wardrobe, stopping halfway when she saw a piece of paper on her bed. She walked over to it and smiled a little as she lifted it up and unfolded it, reading it quietly to herself before grinning and rushing to her wardrobe, grabbing her tight black shirt with red diamonds across the chest, the initials HQ written in bubble letters in the corner of the shirt and a joker card on the opposite corner. She glanced down at it and smiled as she reached into the wardrobe again and pulled out a pair of shorts with a red and black checker pattern and a red rhinestone on the silver button. She smiled and turned to the mirror, looking herself over some as she reached into her drawer to find her red and black checkered wrist bands and a black heart necklace. She put them on and quickly grabbed a pair of red and black socks and threw them on her feet before running downstairs. Her mother looked over at her and rolled her eyes with a groan and a head shake.

"You look like that clown girl threw up all over you. What's her name? Hayley something?" Jessie sighed and groaned softly as she looked at her mother. "Harley Quinn mom." "Yes yes that's it."

Jessie sighed and groaned softly as she grabbed her red and black sneakers and slipped them on, tying the laces quickly and ran out the door, making her way to the woods not too far away from her home.

"Hey Jessie, where are you going?" A voice called out to her. She turned around quickly and sighed softly.

"Hey Helena." She said, looking at the girl whose voice she'd heard. She was absolutely beautiful; about the same age as Jessie only a couple months older. Her hair was a deep golden color, the length to around her waist area and her eyes were a deep jade green. She was dressed rather plainly with a white t-shirt and a pair of short jean capris and a pair of black flip flops. She looked to Jessie with a gentle smile and rocked from heel to toe.

Jessie simply smiled back. "Just going for a stroll to wake me up." Helena started to move forward. "Alone." Jessie added and Helena stopped and sighed. "Okay Jessie if your sure but if you get lonely just come on back and get me."

"Will do." She said, quickly turning on her heel and rushing into the forest, grinning ear to ear as she made her way inside to find Maya.


End file.
